warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Mode
Nightmare Mode is a set of random challenges that can modify a mission's difficulty added in Update 9. Missions that are selected for Nightmare Mode have a white skull '''next to the mission's details. The lobby screen of the mission will also be marked with a red glow. These missions are selected at random daily and only appear on planets of which every level has been completed. A Rare Nightmare mod with dual effects will be rewarded upon completion of a Nightmare Mode mission. To unlock Nightmare mode, one must complete all of the mission on the planet before Nightmare mode appears. Mission Intel Nightmare mode is unlocked by clearing every mission on a planet, but is not available on Mercury as of Update 9.2. You also can not start a Nightmare mode mission if you are rank 0. You can not do the normal version of a mission if it was selected for that day. The rewards for this mode are randomized, so a Tenno can complete the same mission again and again for a different award. If all the Tenno in the group do not have Nightmare mode unlocked, only those with it unlocked should select the mission or the mission will begin as the normal version of it. All Tenno should be aware that Nightmare missions do not have a 1 minute end timer for a majority of players reaching the end. Challenges All Nightmare Mode enemies are significantly increased in strength, and sometimes replaced with more dangerous versions. A Grineer Lancer will normally become an Elite Lancer. Multiple challenges can be applied on one mission. You could end up with '''Vampire, Timer, and Low Gravity challenges all at once for example. *'Ammo Storage Deficit:' Lockers do not drop ammo, but enemies still do. *'Enemy Damage Buff:' Enemies will have innate triple damage buff. *'Energy Drain:' Drains Tenno energy constantly.Update 9.4 *'High Level Enemies:' Enemies will have a higher level than normal. *'Lethal Explosive Barrels:' Explosive barrels deal a lethally high damage. (Around 1000) *'Longer Reload:' Reload Times are increased. (Possibly +50%) *'Low Gravity:' The gravity will be reduced approximately by half, causing less control of jumps. This also affects enemies and loot. *'Timer:' The mission will now be timed, starting at between 3 and 5 minutes. The death of an enemy will add 5 seconds to the timer. Death does not need to be caused by a Tenno and can be caused by death by another faction. *'No Shields:' Every Tenno's shields will be removed. *'Vampire:' Every Tenno's health will be reduced by 1.5% of maximum per second rounded down. This will not reduce your health lower than 1% of maximum. The death of enemies, including Infested Runners exploding, will recover 15% health for the entire Tenno squad. Ice (half shields) and fire patches are now in nightmare modes. Mission Rewards Possible rewards on completion include: Bugs *Host Migration will sometimes cause enemies to revert to standard mission level, and special circumstances (Vampire, timer, gravity, etc.) to be removed. Mission will still reward as nightmare mode however. *The Vampire effect (and the Timer challenge) will take effect as soon as the mission begins, i.e. as soon as the beginning cutscene starts. *The scaling of the Affinity gained from enemies, seems to be lower than the original levels of the enemies in the mission, rather than scaled up to the new levels for Nightmare Mode. The scaling for the Credits reward is normal, though. *The screen goes blank before loading some missions. **Currently known mission: Mars - Ultor. Notes * No shields mode isn't allowed if Vampire mode is in effect. * With Update 9.7, the new nightmare mods released during the Arid Fear Event were added to the general drop pool for nightmare missions: Shred, Vigor and Lethal Torrent. * Killing Desert Skate in the Timer challenge will not add time into the pool. * It seems that Vampire is the most common form of Nightmare Mode. (Unconfirmed) * Energy Drain mode can be slowed by multiple Energy Siphons being used, and temporarily relieved with the Team Energy Restore consumable. Media See Also *Nightmare Mode Mods Table References __notoc__ Category:Missions